Drones, whether manned or unmanned, have been proposed to conduct various missions and functions. Their missions and functions, however, are often limited by the traveling range and endurance of the drone. There is a continuing need for a drone that is sufficiently efficient to travel longer distances.
There is also a continuing need for new ways of creating redundancy in a drone so that when one propeller fails, the drone may still function and continue to stay in the air.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The embodiment may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiment may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiment might not necessarily obviate them.